Onsen
by Jun-Shang88
Summary: One-shot. Las ideas de Gotou no son tan malas de pués de todo - pequeña referencia a las novelas ligeras.


_Shinrei Tantei Yakumo pertenece a Manabu-sensei_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este one-shot tiene una pequeña referencia a la novela ligera y cosillas bastante explícitas :D

PERV-MODE ON! 3:)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ONSEN_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- U-umm… Yakumo-kun- murmura una muy colorada Haruka, con apenas la cabeza asomando fuera del agua.

\- …Qué? – responde suavemente Yakumo, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en las piedras que forman el borde de la bañera del onsen en el que se encontraban.

\- V-voy a salir… Creo que ya ha sido suficiente – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la nerviosa joven.

Yakumo que hasta aquel momento había tenido los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde de piedras, haciendo que su cuello se viera aún más expuesto y largo de lo normal, abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró de reojo.

\- …Pero si apenas han pasado unos minutos… - Seguía clavando su penetrante mirada en la joven con una intensidad que hacía que sintiera el agua casi fría en comparación con el calor que le estaba dando de tanto ruborizarse.

\- Ya lo sé – respondió en apuro y un tanto molesta al ver que su plan de escapada estaba yendo en picada – pero no es bueno estar mucho tiempo… creo que al menos yo-

\- Estás nerviosa? – Yakumo la cortó sin rodeos.

\- N-no! – _Mierda_ , pensó ella. Como cabía de esperarse, Yakumo no tardó en darse cuenta.

El joven retiró su cabeza por completo de donde la tenía apoyada y se acomodó para quedar bien sentado. El agua caliente había provocado que una leve capa de sudor le cubriera el pecho y el rostro. Las gotas de agua y sudor mezcladas, se deslizaban con letargia por el cuello, los brazos y pecho del joven. Este la observó por unos instantes más y de pronto su boca empezó a formar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Claro que estás nerviosa… Haruka – era idea suya o la voz de Yakumo se escuchaba casi como si ronroneara? Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora que decidiera utilizar su nombre? Pese al calor del agua, aquello le provocó un escalofrío que, para vergüenza suya, hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones y un extraño calor se alojara en su vientre bajo. Por ningún motivo podía dejar que Yakumo se diera cuenta de su acalorado estado.

\- Bueno y qué?! – esta situación la estaba poniendo al límite – Si ya te hiciste a la idea de que así es, compórtate como un caballero y cierra los ojos! – sentía que le hormigueaba la lengua y sus músculos no estaban respondiendo como quisiera – Quiero salir!

Esas palabras solo hicieron que la sonrisa de Yakumo creciera.

-No te alteres – dijo el joven, aún con esa pequeña y molesta sonrisa que hacía que Haruka sintiera como si su cuerpo fuera de jalea – Solo estamos tomando un baño en un onsen, tal como ese viejo oso sugirió, recuerdas?

Al mencionar aquello, Haruka recordó la 'sugerencia' que había hecho Gotou hacía varios meses atrás, cuando visitaron por primera vez el establecimiento que tenían los padres de Haruka. Aún se sonrojaba con tan solo recordar la respuesta de Yakumo cuando el viejo detective les dijo que podría invitar a Haruka para que fueran juntos a un onsen. Fue tal la impresión, en aquel entonces, que las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. No podía creer el descaro que tenían esos dos al hablar de tales cosas como si ella no estuviera presente!

-S-sí! – respondió la joven – Y ya es suficiente! N-no es necesario estar más tiempo! Después de todo ya he-hemos tomado un ba-baño!

Yakumo se lo estaba pasando en grande, ver a Haruka así de nerviosa lo dejaba más que satisfecho. Y saber que él provocaba esas reacciones, hacía que su ego se inflara de manera exponencial.

-Haruka – complacido, vio como otro escalofrío hizo que la joven frente a él se estremeciera una vez más. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales limitaba llamarla por su nombre de forma muy frecuente. Le gustaba que la rareza de su uso provocara esa clase de reacciones, era como un as bajo la manga cuando quería conseguir algo de ella – Relájate… no es como si estuviéramos desnudos… - Estaba luchando contra la risa que hace un rato ya estaba amenazando con hacerse presente, nunca dejaba de parecerle divertido observarla. Aquel sonrojo que comenzaba desde más debajo de lo que el agua dejaba ver, se intensificaba a cada segundo.

\- Yakumo-kun! – exclamó ella, escandalizada por la falta de filtro que tenía el joven para expresarse.

\- Qué? – dijo él, cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlar esa rebelde risa que quería salir de sus labios – Pero si es cierto, ambos estamos con toallas…

\- No entiendes para nada el corazón de una chica! – dijo ella con un murmullo enrabiado – Me largo! – Cómo podía ser tan exasperante? A caso no le provocaba nada estar con una chica casi desnuda y en una situación como esta?... Había estado ya con alguien en una situación similar? Aquel pensamiento hizo que se detuviera.

Al ver que Haruka se estaba preparando para marcharse, Yakumo comenzó a pensar en formas para que se quedara junto a él un rato más en el agua, después de todo… aún no encontraba la oportunidad de hacer lo que hace ya un tiempo le provocaba tomar frías duchas para calmar los intensos efectos que le provocaban aquellos vívidos sueños, que hacían que se despertara jadeando y con una _gran_ e incómoda sensación.

Por su puesto que no pretendía que solo fuera algo pasajero. La aparición de Haruka en su vida había incitado grandes cambios en él. No solo era amistad, con el tiempo se dio cuenta y aceptó, con gran dificultad, el hecho de que ella era su fuente de seguridad y paz. La sensación de ser querido y reconocido incondicionalmente por alguien que no fuera de su familia, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Ella era su destino y meta, solo ella había dicho las palabras que lo liberaron de la oscuridad y desesperación, ella despertó el deseo de vivir y esperar con ansias lo que le depararía cada día. Y junto con las ganas de vivir, no solo despertó la esperanza y el amor, sino que también deseos por el sexo opuesto que había ignorado durante toda su vida. Qué ganaba con desear a una mujer si su ojo siempre atemorizaba a las personas? Qué tan duro sería el golpe de saber que la mujer en la que estuviera interesado lo rechazaría por considerarlo un adefesio? Había sido tanto el sufrimiento, que no estuvo dispuesto a dar la menor oportunidad a que esas posibilidades se convirtieran en una realidad.

Yakumo se dio cuenta que Haruka, por alguna razón, detuvo su retirada. Ahora estaba quieta y sin decir nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca. _Está pensando en algo que le causa molestia…_ Con lentitud, para que no se diera cuenta, se fue acercando hasta llegar frente a ella.

\- En qué estás pensando?

La despistada joven se sobresaltó y giró el cuello de forma brusca y repentina… encontrándose solo a centímetros del bien formado y definido pecho del joven. El rubor que ya se había desaparecido, regresó a su rostro con más intensidad que antes. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada curiosa e penetrante de su acompañante de baño.

\- Ya-Yakumo-kun!

\- En qué estabas pensando? – volvió a repetir la pregunta. Se supone que su visita al onsen era para que se relajaran. No debía tener esa aproblemada expresión en el rostro.

\- E-en nada importante… - dijo ella con voz suave y desviando la vista hacia el agua.

De pronto sintió unos finos y firmes dedos en el mentón. Su rostro siguió el movimiento que le imponía el agarre de Yakumo.

\- Dímelo – dijo él en voz baja y profunda, mientras daba otro paso hacia ella y mantenía los ojos de la joven atrapados en los suyos.

De pronto, Haruka se dio cuenta de la ínfima distancia que los estaba separando. _En qué momento se acercó tanto?!_ Estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

\- T-te dije que no es nada importante… - sentía que se le desvanecía la voz mientras trataba de controlar su desbocado corazón y salir del trance en que la tenían los dispares y hermosos ojos de Yakumo… sin éxito alguno – solo son tonterías… Y en qué momento te acercaste tanto?!

Yakumo la miró con mayor intensidad y acercó su rostro al de Haruka.

\- Si hubieras estado prestando atención y no pensando en esas _tonterías_ , te habrías dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo… tonta.

Por alguna razón, Haruka sintió como si le apretujaran el corazón al escuchar la palabra 'tonta'. Tenía más que claro que aquella expresión no era con la intención de insultarla. _Esto es por estar dando tantas vueltas al asunto…qué tonta soy!_ Haruka cerró los ojos para evitar que Yakumo viera las lágrimas que habían aparecido.

De pronto sintió que algo muy caliente, firme y suave la envolvía. Sintió cómo una de sus mejillas se apoyaba en una superficie firme y suave.

Yakumo la estaba abrazando y su rostro quedó plantado en el pecho del joven.

\- Ya-Yakumo-kun! – eso la tomó por sorpresa – Q-qué haces?! – trató de zafarse de los brazos del joven.

\- Quiero que me digas la razón por la que lloras – apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la joven, agregó – y no mientas… sabes que no me vas a engañar.

 _Si le digo la verdadera razón, eso podría arruinar nuestra… amistad._

\- Yakumo-kun… - ella suspiró su nombre. No tenía deseos de separarse del calor de Yakumo, pero si no lo hacía, sentía que iba a arruinar ese 'algo' que había entre ellos – deja que me vaya… por favor…

Al escuchar las palabras de Haruka, Yakumo solo apretó más su abrazo. El pánico se apoderó de su corazón.

\- Qué ocurre? – al diablo con la serenidad – Hice algo?

Tomó a Haruka de los hombros y la apartó un poco para verle el rostro.

\- Haruka, mírame… - Yakumo suspiró - por favor.

Con eso bastó para que la joven volviera sus ojos hasta trabarse con los de él. _Para que llegue a pedirme algo con un 'por favor'… está muy preocupado_. De algún modo, aquello hizo que se calmara un poco.

\- Dime qué es lo que ocurre – dijo Yakumo con más calma, al menos no lo estaba ignorando – Hice algo?

En un momento de extraña e inesperada valentía… y quizás por lo agotada que se sentía con aquel torbellino de emociones, Haruka apoyó su frente en el pecho del joven.

\- …No es nada, Yakumo-kun – soltó una risita y agregó – son cosas de chicas…

Un tanto sorprendido por el inesperado contacto físico, Yakumo aflojó sus manos de los hombros de Haruka y, casi como el roce de una pluma, comenzó a hacerse camino hacia el rostro de la joven. Pasando sus dedos, apenas rozando la suave piel, por la delicada curva de sus hombros, luego siguió recto por la clavícula hasta llegar al desvío del cuello, desde allí subió hasta llegar a ese punto tras las orejas de la joven, y admiró cómo aquel leve toque, le arrancaba otro escalofrío.

\- No puede ser nada – Yakumo se apoderó del rostro de Haruka y nuevamente la guio hasta que sus miradas se encontraron – tú no lloras por nada.

Con los pulgares quitó lo que quedaba del salado líquido. Haruka suspiró. _Qué diablos… No puedo mentirle… Es todo o nada._

Yakumo observó el cambio en la expresión de la joven. _Aquí viene…_

\- La verdad es que sí es una tontería – al ver cómo Yakumo abría la boca para interrumpirla, Haruka puso una mano sobre los labios de su acompañante – y lo cierto es que no quiero decirte… pero ya que estamos en esto… bueno… primero quiero que sepas que no importa qué – con una leve sonrisa y con mirada suave, agregó – siempre estaré a tu lado.

Alarmas comenzaron a hacer mella en el cerebro del joven detective.

\- Haruka, qué… - no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la chica lo interrumpió.

\- Aún no termino – suspiró – no me interrumpas, Yakumo-kun – con una temblorosa inspiración, posó sus manos sobra las de Yakumo, que aún se encontraban en su rostro.

\- La verdad es que… - tragó seco – quiero preguntarte algo… y por favor no te rías ni lo tomes a la ligera…

Yakumo solo se limitó a asentir. La tensión lo estaba matando.

\- Alguna vez…- volvió a tragar – alguna vez… has hecho esto con alguna…otra…chica?

… _Esto? Pero a qué…?_ De pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza.

\- Crees que alguna vez he visitado un onsen… con alguna otra chica? – Sintió como si algo muy pesado saliera de su cuerpo – Estás celosa… - No podía disfrazar el humor presente en sus ojos al ver el sonrojo y la mueca que estaba haciendo Haruka.

\- Te pedí que no tomaras esto a la ligera! – Haruka se zafó del agarre de Yakumo y se giró para salir del agua y librarse del ridículo que creía que estaba haciendo frente al joven – Y no! No estoy celosa!

De pronto sintió que algo la retenía.

Yakumo la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo. La sujetaba con un brazo cruzado por sobre sus hombros y el otro rodeando su cintura. En su espalda sentía cómo el pecho del joven vibraba, de pronto escuchó la risa de este.

 _Qué vergüenza! Qué estúpida fui!_

Comenzó a forcejear contra la prisión de los brazos de Yakumo. El idiota insensible continuaba riéndose.

\- Espera – jadeó Yakumo – espera un momento, Haruka.

\- No!

\- No es lo que crees – Yakumo había logrado calmarse y apoyó una mejilla en la cabeza de la furiosa chica – No te pongas así, deja que te explique – apretó su agarre.

\- No hay nada que explicar… suéltame – pese a que estaba furiosa, se quedó quieta.

\- Escucha…

\- Déjame ir

\- Espera…

\- No

\- Deja que te explique…

\- Te dije que me soltaras – dijo entre dientes la joven. _Tengo que salir de aquí…_

\- Te soltaré…

-Ya era hora – bufó la chica.

\- …solo si prometes que me vas a escuchar

-…

\- y bien?

-…

\- Haruka…

\- …Está bien… - tenía más que claro lo terco que podía ser Yakumo.

Con una sonrisa aún en los labios, Yakumo liberó lentamente a Haruka… se dio el gusto de, mientras deslizaba sus brazos, curvar los dedos levemente y rozar de nuevo la piel de la chica. Vio con avidez cómo provocaba pequeños estremecimientos.

Una vez se vio libre de los brazos de Yakumo, Haruka se giró lentamente. Yakumo estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- Primero que todo, nunca he hecho nada de lo que te puedas haber imaginado… después de todo, eres la primera con quien visito un onsen, de hecho eres la primera con quien he salido de esta forma.

Sin quererlo, el cuerpo de Haruka se relajó visiblemente.

\- Ah, si? – _Muy audaz respuesta Haruka… Realmente brillante_.

\- Sí – respondió Yakumo, el joven parecía brillar.

-… Y? – _Estoy metiendo la pata cada vez más… argh!_

Sin poder evitarlo, Yakumo soltó una leve carcajada.

\- Y… - el joven se inclinó hasta llegar al oído de Haruka – sé que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas – al terminar de decir eso, se inclinó un poco más y dio un pequeño y suave mordisco en la oreja de la chica.

\- ¡! – Haruka estaba pasmada, fue tanta la impresión que, sin darse cuenta, soltó la toalla que la rodeaba, y esta cayó suavemente hasta el suelo de piedra de la bañera en la que estaban.

Yakumo se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechó de acercarse un poco más a ella. Al hacerlo, Haruka dio un paso atrás sin pensarlo, y por esas cosas de la vida, resbaló y comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos a la espera del impacto… el cual nunca llegó.

Yakumo la había tomado por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo.

Lo único que los separaba era piel y la toalla que, precariamente, aún seguía sujeta a las caderas del joven.

La mente de la pobre chica estaba en proceso de cortocircuito. Sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Esto era demasiado!

Sentía que el cuerpo de Yakumo estaba en llamas y que en cada parte donde su piel estaba en contacto con el muchacho, pequeñas descargas eléctricas surgían y se juntaban en algo caliente que revoloteaba en su vientre bajo.

Yakumo no se esperaba que aquel contacto lo dejara sin habla. El cuerpo suave y caliente de Haruka era algo indescriptible y maravilloso.

\- Ya-Ya-Yakumo-kun! – solo eso logró salir de los labios de la conmocionada joven.

Estaba hiperventilando y a punto de desmayarse. Yakumo salió del estupor al ver a la acelerada y al borde de la histeria chica. Tenía que tranquilizarla antes de que se desmayara.

\- Haruka – la voz profunda y bastante más ronca de Yakumo retumbó en los oídos de la joven – Haruka, cálamte.

\- Yo-yo-yo…

Al ver que las palabras no iban a funcionar, Yakumo se acercó al borde de piedra de la piscina de piedra en la que estaban, y con delicadeza, depositó el cuerpo de Haruka en el banco bajo el agua que allí había. Dio un paso atrás y vio cómo los grandes ojos de la joven no se despegaban de los suyos.

\- Cálmate, respira.

Ya sin el contacto tan íntimo, Haruka logró recuperar algo de cordura y seguir, a medida de lo posible, las instrucciones de Yakumo.

 _Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer! Mi piel, su piel, mi toalla…!_

Yakumo vio cómo Haruka estaba a punto de hiperventilar de nuevo.

\- Tranquila… vamos, respira.

Haruka cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse de nuevo. Como cualquier chica normal, había tenido fantasías con el chico que era dueño de su corazón y su mente, pero nunca jamás nada la habría preparado para la chocante, extraña y exquisita realidad de tal contacto… Ahora que lo pensaba… _Aún siento eso… allí abajo… es de esto de lo que Miki hablaba?_

Yakumo se relajó al ver que Haruka se había calmado.

\- Mejor? – sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitar el surgimiento de orgullo al ser él quien le robaba el aliento a la joven con tan solo el contacto de piel contra piel… No que él mismo no se viera afectado, pero al menos no estaba al borde de un colapso como lo había estado Haruka. _Tengo que ver la forma de tocarla sin que se desmaye_ , pensó mientras la miraba.

\- S-sí – _No puedo mirarlo a la cara! Esto es muy vergonzoso!_

En un impulso de valentía, Yakumo se arrodilló, quedando con la cabeza, parte del pecho y los hombros fuera del agua, y puso sus manos en las rodillas de la joven. Sintió cómo ésta se tensaba con el contacto. Casi de forma milagrosa, el rubor de Haruka se intensificó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Ya… - se le secó la boca – Yaku..mo-kun?

Yakumo la miró fijamente. _No hay nada que temer ni dudar…_ Tragó seco, estaba decidido.

\- Te amo

Todo estaba en silencio, solo el agua que caía en la piscina de piedra acompañaba esa confesión. La mente de Haruka estaba en blanco.

\- Eh?

Yakumo suspiró y agitó la cabeza. _Las cosas que tengo que hacer por esta mujer…_ con un suspiro, repitió.

\- Que te amo… tonta

\- Ah?... Oye! – Haruka vio como los labios de Yakumo se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa… era ese un sonrojo lo que estaba en las mejillas del joven?

\- Al fin reaccionas – dijo él con una risita, apretó con suavidad las rodillas de la chica.

\- Ah! – rápidamente Haruka se cubrió la boca con las manos. _Esa fue mi voz?!_

Yakumo solo sonrió satisfecho.

\- No sabía que tuvieras una voz tan… sexy – dijo mientras se deslizaba a un lado de Haruka, sentándose en el mismo banco bajo el agua que ella – sería muy agradable escucharla de nuevo.

Dicho aquello, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó de nuevo, esta vez sobre su regazo. Haruka no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Me lo vas a decir? – preguntó él.

\- Qu-qué cosa? – ella miraba a todos lados, mientras él hablaba a sus espaldas. Estaba casi segura de que le daría un ataque de pánico si Yakumo seguía comportándose de esta forma, sin olvidar que estaba desnuda…DESNUDA! OH POR DIOS!… quizás la comida tenía algo?

\- No vas a responder a mi confesión? – Yakumo la apegó más hacia su cuerpo y depositó un beso simple y tierno en el desnudo hombro de la joven. Sintió cómo otro estremecimiento recorrió el menudo cuerpo de Haruka.

\- …Lo dijiste en serio? – sabía que era una pregunta que estaba demás, pero no podía evitar confirmarlo. Si había alguien en este mundo capaz de hundirla en un abismo o elevarla hasta el cielo con un par de palabras, ese era Yakumo.

De alguna forma Yakumo logró moverla de tal forma, que quedó nuevamente sentada en el regazo de Yakumo… pero esta vez con las piernas a cada lado de las caderas del joven.

De pronto Haruka arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. Yakumo estaba perplejo. Al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven, Haruka no puedo evitar otro ataque de risas frenéticas.

\- Haruka…?

\- Hahahahaha- rápidamente Yakumo tuvo que retirar sus manos de los muslos de la joven para tomarla por la cintura. Era tal la fuerza y descontrol con el que se reía que casi cae de espaldas al agua.

\- O-oye

\- Hahahahahaha – la chica jadeaba de tanto reír.

\- Qué es tan gracioso? – a él no le parecía nada gracioso… y tanto que le había costado expresar lo que sentía…

Al ver la mueca en el rostro de Yakumo, Haruka puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y trató de tranquilizarse. Luego de unos segundos, cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ah… lo siento – soltó una pequeña risita – es que ahora me doy cuenta.

\- Cuenta de qué? – aún seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero confusión brillaba en sus ojos.

\- Simple, mi querido Yakumo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – esto es un sueño.

…

…

…

\- Qué? – preguntó Yakumo, incrédulo.

Aún con risitas y sacudiendo la cabeza, Haruka contestó

\- Es que no es posible que esto ocurra en la vida real – Haruka comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yakumo, y con un suspiro agregó – pero deseo tanto que algún día esto sea real…

\- …Estás loca – respondió Yakumo, las caricias de la joven lo relajaban.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Quieres que te pruebe que esto es real?

Con otra risita, Haruka asintió.

\- Pero antes – Yakumo se acercó al oído de Haruka – quiero que respondas a mi confesión – Dicho aquello, besó lenta y cadenciosamente el pulso del cuello de la chica.

Ella suspiró y movió la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio y libertad.

\- Claro que te amo…ah! – dijo aquello con un suspiro y un pequeño gemido cuando Yakumo la atrajo más hacia él y apretó uno de los muslos de la joven mientras continuaba besando el cremoso y suave cuello en el que se encontraba atrapado.

\- Mmm… ya lo sabía – gruñó él, luego mordió el lugar que estaba besando y luego de dio unas pequeñas lamidas para calmar a la joven.

Haruka rió por lo bajo y golpeó con la palma de su mano el hombro de Yakumo.

\- Estás segura que quieres que te pruebe que esto es real? – preguntó con la voz ronca mientras besaba la mandíbula de la muchacha.

\- Si puedes…

Yakumo detuvo sus besos y la miró con intensidad, en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo que hizo que aquella caliente presión que se había estado juntando en el vientre bajo de la joven aumentara en ardor.

Sintió que una de las manos de Yakumo la soltaba y se dirigía hacia alguna parte bajo el agua. De pronto se dio cuenta que había algo moviéndose bajo ella… Yakumo estaba retirando la toalla que lo cubría.

Poco a poco los ojos y boca de Haruka se fueron abriendo, sus pupilas se estaban dilatando… y de repente ya nada los separaba.

 _Oh Dios…_

Yakumo la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Todo es real… Haruka

Y la besó.

Poco a poco la muchacha se dio al abandono del beso mientras su mente asimilaba la realidad.

Yakumo lamió, chupó y mordió los tiernos, suaves y carnosos labios que tenía bajo su poder. Tímidamente, Haruka lo imitaba. Cuando ya se les estaba haciendo indispensable el oxígeno, se separaron. Yakumo pegó su frente a la de ella.

\- Lo ves? – dijo jadeando – jamás mentiría en algo como esto.

Haruka estaba alucinada. No paraba de mirarlo a los ojos, buscando los últimos resquicios para terminar de convencerse. Había sido tanto tiempo el que había estado esperando por algo así. Estar segura de que era algo más que una amiga para Yakumo, pero el temor de perderlo era demasiado grande como para atreverse a confesar aquello que tenía oculto desde hacía tanto tiempo…

-Yakumo-kun…

\- Hmm?

Con un nuevo sonrojo, miró su alrededor y luego a Yakumo.

-… A-aquí?

Después de unos segundos Yakumo entendió a lo que se refería. Con una sonrisa que la desarmó, la acercó aún más a él. A ambos se les entrecortó la respiración en el instante en que rozaron de forma tan íntima bajo el agua, y sin tener la intención, las caderas de Haruka reaccionaron al estímulo y se curvaron pecaminosamente contra Yakumo. El joven tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar alguna palabrota. Después de jadear unos instantes, Yakumo recobró suficiente sentido como para seguir disfrutando de los placeres que le estaba entregando saber que Haruka pronto sería suya. La miró a los ojos.

\- Aquí – respondió él al fin.

Aún sonrojada, Haruka suavemente dijo

\- Está bien – le regaló una tierna y tímida sonrisa al joven.

Yakumo sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.

-Haruka – dijo con suavidad – abre la boca.

Un tanto sorprendida, lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Confía en mí – rogó el mientras seguía acariciando uno de los muslos de la joven y con la otra mano sujetaba su nuca.

Cuando Haruka separó levemente los labios, Yakumo la acercó y metió su lengua en la húmeda, suave y dulce caverna que le había sido permitido saborear.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Haruka gimió por la sensación que le causaba la húmeda batalla en la que se trabaron sus lenguas. Cuando Yakumo pasó su ágil músculo por el techo de la boca de la joven, esta se estremeció de placer. Ella hizo lo mismo a la boca de Yakumo con su lengua, esperando darle tanto goce como había recibido ella.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos por el abuso de los besos. Se separaron casi sin aliento.

De pronto Haruka sintió que algo excesivamente caliente, duro y suave estaba presionando contra ella. Rojo cubrió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta exactamente qué era aquello que la empujaba hacia arriba. Comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa.

\- Yakumo-kun…- dijo ella un algo de aprensión.

\- Seré cuidadoso… pero aún no llegamos a esa parte – dijo él con una sonrisa – primero quiero saborearte y hacerte muchas cosas...

Haruka no podía creer lo distinto que era Yakumo al momento de entregarse a la pasión. Lograba hacerla producir nuevos tonos de rojo de lo ruborizada que estaba.

\- Ha-hacerme muchas cosas?

\- Sí

Sintiéndose un tanto valiente, se animó a preguntar.

-Qué cosas?

Yakumo recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con ojos hambrientos.

\- Quiero escuchar todos los sonidos que hagas cuando te toque por todos lados.

Solo con eso la temperatura de Haruka subió. Yakumo tomó las manos de la joven y besó uno a uno sus dedos, las palmas de sus manos, mordió y lamió la muñeca de la chica. Siguió su ascenso por los brazos, la curva de su cuello y suavemente volvió a morder las orejas. Ella gimió por lo bajo. Aún no era suficiente, quería escucharla volverse loca de pasión.

-Haruka, mírame a los ojos.

Con dificultad la muchacha se enfocó en los ojos de Yakumo. Al ver aquel hermoso ojo carmesí, una nueva ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y la hizo temblar.

Yakumo le sostuvo la mirada y depositó sus manos en la esbelta cintura de la joven, para luego comenzar un su acenso, centímetro a centímetro iba recorriendo la caliente y húmeda piel que tenía bajo sus manos, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, hasta que llegó a la curva de los senos de la joven. Suavemente los acarició con el reverso de sus dedos para luego, delicadamente, envolver lo que más pudieran tus manos. Sin poder soportar el estremecimiento de placer, Haruka cerró los ojos y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de tomarles el peso y masajearlos, Yakumo tomó las pequeñas y rosadas cimas entre sus dedos y las apretó con suavidad. Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de Haruka y sus caderas presionaron contra el duro, suave y caliente órgano que se encontraba alojado entre sus piernas. Ambos gimieron.

\- Ahhnn~

\- Perfecta – suspiró Yakumo contra la boca de Haruka. La besó mientras sus manos recorrían la cremosa y húmeda espalda de la joven. Llegó hasta el redondo y firme trasero. Ubicó sus manos en él y apretó, ni muy suave ni muy duro. Perfecto.

\- Aaahh! – nuevamente Haruka gimió ante la extraña y ardiente sensación. Sentía su centro palpitar con cada vez más fuerza. La cercanía de los dedos de Yakumo y la constante presión la estimulaban de forma increíble. Nuevamente se meció contra Yakumo.

\- Estás haciendo muy difícil que pueda controlarme – gruñó Yakumo, la mordió con suavidad en el pulso de su cuello y la presionó hacia abajo, sin entrar en ella, la fricción los estaba volviendo locos.

\- A-aah!

Acercándose aún más a ella, aún con las manos alrededor de la redondez de Haruka, las deslizó por toda la redondez hasta llegar al centro de ella. Rápidamente encontró aquel pequeño punto y giró sus dedos alrededor de él. Todo el cuerpo de la joven convulsionó.

\- YAKUMO!

Aprovechando el estado de excitación de la joven, utilizó sus dedos para prepararla a lo que venía más tarde. Ambos se quedaron quietos.

Haruka respiraba con dificultad. Yakumo apenas podía contenerse, solo de imaginar lo que ocurriría después… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

\- Estas bien? – preguntó con voz grave.

Haruka solo pudo asentir levemente.

\- Esto te va a incomodar un poco, pero es para que después no te duela tanto – dijo aquello mientras besaba el borde de la boca de Haruka y después su cien.

Después de hacer lo posible para aminorar el inevitable dolor que le provocaría a la chica después, tomó a Haruka en brazos y salieron del agua.

La dejó con suavidad sobre la yukata que había tendido en el suelo. La besó desde los pies hasta la cabeza, bebiendo las gotas de agua que aún se rehusaban a abandonar la cremosa piel de la joven.

Yakumo detuvo su camino de besos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Haruka.

Al sentir la ausencia de las maravillosas sensaciones que le había estado provocando Yakumo, Haruka abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la observaba. Se sintió cohibida.

\- …Qué haces? – preguntó ella con suavidad.

\- Te observo

-… No… no me mires así… - ella quiso cubrirse. La sensación de su penetrante mirada recorriéndola era casi como si fueran sus manos explorándola. Nunca había estado muy segura de su cuerpo.

\- No te escondas de mi – tomó las muñecas de la joven y las afirmó a los lados de la cabeza de ésta.

 _Me siento tan expuesta…_

\- Pero yo…

\- Eres hermosa

Si no fuera por el fervor con que dijo esas palabras, le habría sido difícil creer lo serio que estaba siendo Yakumo.

\- No ves lo que yo veo…

-… Y qué es lo que ves?

\- Veo a una hermosa mujer. Veo que esa hermosa mujer está con sus mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados y rojos por mis besos… y no sabes lo bien que se siente saber que fui yo quien puso esos colores en ella… veo que su pecho sube de forma agitada. Veo que tiene unos senos perfectos – Haruka se sonrojó aún más – y es como si esos perfectos senos hubieran sido hechos para que solo mis manos los moldearan – ahuecó las manos y las puso sobre los senos de ella para demostrar su punto – ves? Simplemente perfectos. Blancos, cremosos y suaves… con una pequeña cereza coronándolos – los besó y Haruka soltó una risita, él levantó la vista y le sonrió, luego de forma juguetona dio un leve mordisco en una de las rosadas cimas, ella gimió con sorpresa – como un postre de esos que tanto me gustan.

Yakumo se levantó y continuó su recorrido.

\- Veo un hermoso torso, que puedo recorrer y besar a gusto – hizo una demostración con sus palabras – veo un vientre perfecto… que puede dar un regalo sin igual… - besó el vientre bajo de Haruka, lo que hizo que a la chica se le juntaran lágrimas en los ojos por las implicancias del gesto. _Está pensando en un futuro… juntos_ \- …algún día.

Yakumo se detuvo en el centro de la joven, sonrió con satisfacción y no dijo nada, siguió con su camino.

\- No sabes lo que me hacen esas faldas y pantalones cortos que luces…- acompañó sus palabras con largas y lánguidas caricias en las piernas de Haruka. Ella temblaba de anticipación. Las manos de Yakumo se acercaban peligrosamente a su centro.

Entonces Yakumo, para mucha vergüenza y espanto de ella, apoyó las piernas de la joven en cada uno de sus hombros, dejándola completamente expuesta a su profundo escrutinio.

\- N-no! Yakumo-kun, no mires! – intentó cerrar las piernas y cubrirse, pero Yakumo estaba en medio de ellas, impidiendo cualquier intento de recobrar modestia.

\- Y por qué no? – clavó sus ojos en los de ella – aquí también eres perfecta… quieres que describa lo que veo?

Haruka no pudo articular palabras, por lo que solo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Yakumo solo rio por lo bajo y se acercó aún más al centro de la joven.

\- Mira muy bien, Haruka. No me quites los ojos de encima – Yakumo posicionó su cuerpo más abajo que el de ella y se recostó de bruces. Quedando prácticamente con la cabeza enterrada entre los muslos de la muchacha. Los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a dilatarse.

 _No pretenderá…!_

Su línea de pensamiento quedó en nada al sentir una caliente, húmeda y eléctrica sensación justo donde estaba la boca de Yakumo.

-AAAAH-AAHN!

Sintió una deliciosa electricidad recorrerla. Yakumo prosiguió con la minuciosa tarea de saborear y explorar todo. La caliente presión que desde hacía rato se estaba formando en el vientre de Haruka creció y creció.

\- YAKUMO!

Se dio cuenta que sentía como si estuviera en caída libre. No muy tarde, volvió a recobrar el sentido poco a poco. Pestañeó varias veces para librarse de los puntos de colores que danzaban frente a sus ojos. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Yakumo la observaba mientras se limpiaba la boca con los dedos y luego procedía a chuparlos. Sin perder ni una sola gota.

\- Tú… - aún con la respiración agitada, Haruka intentó asegurarse de lo que estaba ingiriendo Yakumo. Y éste, con una mirada lasciva, hizo sonar el último dedo con un suave 'pop' al retirarlo de su boca, y le dijo sin ningún tapujo

\- Eres absolutamente deliciosa

La sonrisa del joven se hizo más grande al ver la incrédula expresión de la muchacha. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo en voz ronca y baja

\- Deja que te muestre a qué sabes…

Haruka no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que pestañear. Yakumo la estaba besando de nuevo. Sintió su sabor, y si antes pensaba lo pervertida que era Miki al contarle con tanto detalle sus encuentros amorosos, ahora retiraba todo lo pensado y dicho, era tan culpable como su amiga. Nunca se habría imaginado lo erótico y placentero que resultaba. Sintió cómo se acomodaba Yakumo sobre ella. Un repentino pánico se estaba haciendo presente.

Yakumo se dio cuenta de la inquietud y nerviosismo de su compañera.

\- Estás nerviosa?

Ella asintió.

\- Yo también – ella lo miró con incredulidad.

\- No te creo… es como si supieras exactamente qué hacer… como si ya-

La risa de Yakumo la detuvo.

\- No he hecho esto con nadie… nunca

El rostro de Haruka aún mantenía algo de aprensión. Para demostrar lo cierto de sus palabras, Yakumo se inclinó hacia un lado y se apoyó en un codo, con la otra mano tomó una de las manos de Haruka y la puso sobre su corazón.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa. El corazón de Yakumo latía desbocado!

\- En cuanto a eso de que sé exactamente lo que hago, bueno… hago lo que quiero y con lo que he soñado desde hace tiempo – tomó la mano de Haruka que tenía sobre su corazón y besó la palma de su mano, luego la puso en su rostro y la miró fijo.

 _Quiere que lo toque…_

Lentamente puso ambas manos en el rostro de Yakumo y empezó a recorrer todo lo que estaba a la vista. Mapeando y memorizando los rasgos y texturas con las que se encontraba. Tenía la piel del rostro sorpresivamente un poco áspera, pero agradable. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Quedó fascinada con la firmeza y suavidad de la piel de los hombros y espalda del joven. Cuando quiso pasar sus manos por los costados del muchacho, sintió cómo este se tensaba.

 _Cierto, su punto débil son sus costados…_

Sin darle mucho tiempo al hombre que tenía sobre ella, puso las palmas de sus manos con firmeza y rapidez sobre los costados de éste. Yakumo estaba aguantando la respiración y se le doblaron un poco los brazos. Haruka comenzó a reír y él entrecerró los ojos.

\- No me mires así – dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión – es una pequeña _vendetta_.

Yakumo solo levantó una ceja. Ella le dijo que no le hiciera caso y continuó explorando el cuerpo del joven.

Pasó sus ambiciosas manos por el cálido y firme abdomen del chico, se maravilló al sentir el cómo se contraían sus músculos y los pequeños espasmos que sabía que ella provocaba con su tacto. Cuando se dio cuenta hasta dónde llegarían sus manos, se detuvo. Miró a Yakumo con nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

Yakumo la besó, tomó una de sus manos y la guio hasta donde descansaba pesadamente entre sus piernas.

\- No pasa nada…- sonrió e hizo que envolviera su mano en él.

Haruka vio como los ojos de Yakumo se cerraron y al apretar un poco, el joven siseó y dejó caer su cabeza hasta que quedó con la frente apoyada en el hombro de la chica. Con temor de haberlo dañado, inmediatamente lo soltó.

-T-te hice daño?

Yakumo besó el cuello de la joven y susurró.

\- No… nada de eso – la besó otra vez y guio la pequeña y suave mano hasta donde había estado antes – se siente muy placentero.

Haruka, ya más desinhibida, continuó experimentando con distintas presiones y movimientos. No mucho más tarde, Yakumo jadeaba y gruñía sobre ella. Se sentía poderosa. Tener la capacidad de provocar tales reacciones del hombre al que amaba y saber que él tenía tal devoción hacia ella, la llenaba de alegría y amor. Jamás, ni en sus fantasías más disparatadas, se habría imaginado encontrarse así con Yakumo.

De pronto sintió que Yakumo le tomaba la mano y la depositaba a un lado de su cabeza. Lo miró confundida.

\- Ya no puedo resistir más – Yakumo la miró y ella se dio cuenta de las gotas de sudor y el sonrojo que tenía el rostro del joven – Haruka, yo…

\- Está bien – le sorprendió lo tranquila que se sentía – yo también quiero lo mismo.

Solo mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada, se acomodaron para comenzar la unión.

Haruka abrió un poco más las piernas para que Yakumo pudiera acomodarse mejor. Por lo que había estado tocando, no estaba muy segura de poder acogerlo por completo, tenía miedo del dolor, pero sabía que una vez pasado el dolor, algo fantástico y maravilloso ocurriría.

Yakumo la rodeó con un brazo y con el otro se guio hasta el ardiente centro de ella. Ambos se estremecieron cuando se posicionó en la estrecha entrada.

Poco a poco comenzó el ascenso por aquella húmeda, caliente y estrecha entrada. Ambos no se quitaban los ojos de encima, de pronto sintió una resistencia. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió.

\- Sujétate de mí – Yakumo dijo con dificultad.

\- Está bien – respondió Haruka, apenas le salía la voz.

El joven sujetó con fuerza la cintura de la chica, retrocedió su avance un poco y de una sola estocada se encontró casi totalmente envuelto en un calor abrasador. Sintió que los huesos no le eran suficientes para mantener su cuerpo firme. Era como tener lava corriendo por su cuerpo, quiso seguir embistiendo, pero al escuchar los quejidos de Haruka, se detuvo.

Besó cada una de las lágrimas de la muchacha mientras que, con la mano que no la tenía por la cintura, acariciaba el vientre que lo estaba acogiendo en su interior. Le susurraba promesas y amor.

Poco a poco Haruka se calmó lo suficiente como para solo sentir una leve molestia, pese a que aún le ardía la reciente invasión, comenzó a mover de a poco las caderas. Fascinada vio como Yakumo cerraba los ojos y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Yakumo-kun – dijo ella en un suspiro – ya estoy bien… puedes moverte.

Con un último beso, Yakumo empezó a retirarse y volver a envainarse en las húmedas brasas. Pronto las embestidas lograron que el dolor e incomodidad que sentía Haruka desaparecieran, a cambio sintió que una nueva clase de calor se juntaba en su vientre bajo y logró, por fin, acoger a Yakumo por completo.

Como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos trabaron sus miradas. Se mecían en perfecta sincronía. Pronto ya no era suficiente y Haruka elevó un poco las caderas y rodeó la cintura de Yakumo entre sus muslos. Yakumo perdió un poco el ritmo debido al inesperado movimiento y la nueva profundidad que alcanzaba con aquel cambio en el ángulo de su conexión.

Ambos se movían frenéticamente, buscando el punto exacto para lograr llegar hasta el acantilado y saltar al vacío juntos.

Pronto estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. La fricción de los calientes y sudorosos cuerpos los apuraba aún más en hacia el camino a la cima.

\- Haru-Haruka…- Yakumo jadeó al oído de la joven. Ella se percató de la intención del muchacho y lo retuvo.

\- Está bien – soltó ella como pudo – no es necesario que salgas – después iría a comprar anticonceptivos, por ahora no quería arruinar el momento.

Dicho aquello, lo poco y nada de cordura que les quedaba a ambos salió despegando hacia el universo. El vértigo de la caída los atrapó y por un instante no pudieron respirar. Colores estallaban tras sus párpados. Pronto comenzaron a regresar a sus cuerpos.

Aún jadeantes se miraron y se besaron con ternura.

Yakumo apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras seguía empalado en su interior. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la miraba con tantas emociones juntas, que era difícil poder distinguir una de otra. Haruka no cabía dentro de sí. Acababa de tener la experiencia más emocionante de su vida. No solo habían dado un paso definitivo e irrevocable en su relación, sino que había logrado fundirse en cuerpo y alma con el que alguna vez fue un estoico y casi indiferente Yakumo. Sentía que le iba a explotar el corazón de tanto amor. Con lágrimas de felicidad lo agarró de la nuca y le plantó un inocente e intenso beso. Al separarse volvieron a trabar sus miradas. Cada uno descubriendo y aceptando lo que significaba la unión que acababan de tener. Ambos pensaron

 _Para siempre…_

Cuando ya pudieron normalizar y recuperar el aliento, Yakumo, sin muchos deseos, salió del cuerpo de ella. Sonrió al escuchar un pequeño gemido y sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver el sonrojo que lucía Haruka por aquel pequeño desliz.

\- Sabes? – empezó a comentar él, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Dime

\- Creo que las ideas de ese viejo oso no están nada mal.

En otra ciudad, Gotou estornudó y se restregó la nariz. _Alguien está hablando de mí. Heh._

Owari.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer fic de STY y también en este género. Pronto retomaré las traducciones de las novelas ligeras, en mi perfil están los links a mi Tmblr donde tengo lo que traduje hace ya un tiempo de las novelas ligeras.


End file.
